


Baby We're Fireproof

by applesaucelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucelou/pseuds/applesaucelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry coming out fic for the 2015 Summertime Sadness Fic Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby We're Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/gifts).



> Sorry if it's horrible, I had exams and tried to write as much as I could. I tried my best to follow the prompt!

Harry could not stop smiling. He was sitting in a conference room at Modest. His husband was sitting next to him. The head of P.R was rambling on about some public image nonsense. But, all Harry could hear was ‘confirm the Elounor break up’. Harry clasped Louis hand with his own, and flashed him a smile.

“Wait, can you repeat that?” Harry. The publicist rolled his eyes.

“We will begin the coming out process with releasing an official statement confirming the break up between Eleanor and Louis next week. Before that we will spread rumors, get people speculating that the relationship is strained. After the break up is confirmed we will release photos of Harry and Louis at a fancy restaurant, at the YSL fashion show together and Harry will attend Louis footie match. This will get rumors started. It will let the public get comfortable to the idea of ‘Larry Stylinson’.” 

 

“When will the official coming out day be?” Asked Louis.

“The plan is to release a statement in late June. This will give us time to make everything perfect. We have arranged promo with Coke and their friendship campaign. The last one released will be between the two of you. Your ad will say ‘True friendship sometimes leads to true love’, than a small kiss. We will wait two days, let the fandom cool down, and then release an official interview with Barbara Walters. We recommend a vacation to be planned at the time of the release, so you two don’t get mobbed by the media.”

 

Harry felt a rush of joy. This was it. After five years of waiting this was it. No more hiding from the public, no more sneaking around, no more forced to ignore his husband in public and on stage. Finally and completely free.

 

-

 

Louis was so unbelievably happy. Sure, Eleanor was a great girl, she was annoying at times, but as far as beards come she could be worse. But the idea of finally not having to pretend with her, made him relieved. Every fake kiss, every false hug made him feel a pang of sadness in his chest. All he ever wanted was to be able to treat Harry like his husband in public, not just his band mate.

During the drive home, Louis could not stay still. He was bouncing in his seat. Harry looked over at his adorable husband. He could not contain his fond. 

 

Once they got home Louis laid down on the couch while Harry started to prepare dinner. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were coming over for later and Harry wanted to cook a proper meal for the lads.

“Mm what are you making, smells delicious,” Asked Louis while he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist from behind. 

“Just some tacos, your favorite.” Harry said. 

As Louis planted a kiss to his husband’s cheek he felt truly happy. Everything in his life was going great. Album sales were up, they were finally going to be able to come out soon, and Harry was making his all-time favorite dinner. Life was amazing.

After Harry finished cooking and Louis set the table the door rang. It was Zayn and Liam.  
Zayn and Liam got together in 2012. The sexual tension had built up they couldn’t control it. They ended up kissing and confessing their feelings for one another. They’ve been a happy couple ever since. They haven’t gotten engaged yet, but from the way it looked they were heading there soon.

 

Niall had arrived and brought his girlfriend Gemma, who was also Harry’s sister. It had been awkward when they had first started dating, but they quickly got over it. Harry decided there were worse men his sister could be dating.

 

They all sat down to eat the delicious food Harry made. Halfway through they decided to tell everyone the big news.

“Uh, Louis and I received some pretty big news today. We had our meeting with management, and they finally decided to let us come out!” Harry explained.

“Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you two. After what management has put you through, you really deserve this!” Said Gemma.

Everyone had gotten up and gave the couple a hug and said their congratulations. No matter how hard he tried not to show it, the hint of sadness in Zayn’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Liam.

-

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Liam asked. They were on their way home to their shared flat from Louis and Harry’s house.

 

Zayn sighed. “It’s not fair that they get to be out and happy and we have to still keep quiet about our relationship. I want to be out and happy with you.” 

Liam reached over to squeeze his boyfriend’s leg. “Honey, I am so sorry. If I got the chance to be out with you I would jump on it the first chance I got. But we have to let them have the spotlight for a while. They’ve been together for five years, and they’re married. Next time we have a management meeting, we can discuss it with them.”

“Thanks babe. I love you,” Said Zayn. 

Liam replied back with his own ‘I love you’.

‘Hopefully one day we’ll get our chance,’ thought Zayn. But for now he decided to let his fellow band mates have the spotlight.

-

 

Today was finally the day. Management had sent the breakup statements written by their reps to multiple news companies. 

The statements all said something along the lines of ‘it was mutual’ and ‘both agreed to end this chapter in their life’.

After the show in Manila, Harry and Louis celebrated that night with champagne and sex. The performance in Manila was one of the best. He was energetic and sang his heart out. He decided it was one of his best shows during the OTRA tour. 

-

 

Harry and Louis were both excited for their time off during the tour. Not only did they get time off to relax, it was also when the public outings and dates were scheduled. 

The first event was the YSL fashion show. During the car ride to the show Harry was buzzing with excitement. 

“Harry, calm down, there’s no need to be nervous.” Chuckled Louis.

 

“I’m not nervous, just excited. Today is filled with my two favorite things, Yves Saint Laurent and you. Nothing could be better.” 

 

Louis smiled at his dorky husband. He thought Harry’s obsession with YSL was cute. 

 

The show was fun. More so for Harry, but Louis still enjoyed the time spent with his husband. The clothing was stylish and the music upbeat. Harry made a mental note of what clothes he wanted to buy. 

 

As Harry obsessed over the new fashion trends Louis could not contain his fond. He was sure Larry shippers would have a field day with the photos of them together. But he didn’t care. 

There was a point in his life where he was scared of who he really was. His sexuality and love for his new band mate scared the shit out of him. Early on in his career he was worried about what people would think of him. But as he slowly fell deeper in love with Harry, he accepted who he was, but that didn’t stop management to try to cover up their love. 

 

Management was horrible to them at first after Harry and Louis came out to their management team. They immediately decided to use Eleanor as a fake girlfriend for Louis. 

 

Eleanor was the definition of perfect. She’s the girl next door, the girl everyone wanted to be. She came from a wealthy family, was studying at university and now apparently dating Louis Tomlinson. 

She was nice, well as nice as fake girlfriends come. He could tolerate her on their shopping sprees and she was nice enough to let Louis ignore her at parties when Harry was also there. Harry on the other hand did not like the girl at all. He was convinced she was secretly in love with Louis. But Louis always reassured him that he was still in love with only him and there was no way Eleanor would change any of that. 

 

None of that mattered anymore anyway. The breakup was confirmed and Eleanor was out of their lives. 

 

\- 

 

“Harry come here,” Louis called to Harry, who was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“Coming babe,” Harry poked his head into the living room where Louis was laying on the couch. “What’s up?”

“I just read the funniest thing, here take a look,” Louis said as he handed the magazine article to Harry. 

 

“Louis Tomlinson, 23, was out and about yesterday with fellow bandmate Harry Styles. The Doncaster lad seems to be finding comfort in his bestie after the split from longtime girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. Harry we’re hoping you’re treating our boy right! Larry shippers have rumored of a secret relationship between the two for years. If that’s the case make sure you’re comforting our boy with your penis!” Harry read aloud. They both could not contain their laughter. Poorly written articles were always humorous. Like comforting someone with a penis, what the heck was that supposed to mean?

 

“FYI, your penis is very comforting,” Louis said with a flirty wink. 

“I’m very glad you think so,” Harry chuckled. He then went back to cooking breakfast. 

 

-

 

That night was date night. Usually for date night they had to sneak into the back of movies, or different shows, and sometimes they could get a private booth at a nice restaurant as long as they paid off the waiters. 

But tonight, they finally could go out, publically. They would still have to keep the PDA to a minimum, but it was still better than their old date nights. 

 

They had a romantic dinner at Clos Maggiore in London. The whole restaurant was so beautiful, and the food was amazing. 

 

After dinner they decided to walk down the River Thames. London was still busy at night so they decided against holding hands. The river looked beautiful at night. The buildings surrounding it were illuminated by glowing lights. The view was spectacular. 

 

Louis decided it was one of the best dates they’ve ever had, save their first date and the date when Harry proposed. All in all it was a good night. 

 

-

 

The next morning the magazine headlines read of the rumored relationship between the two, but no one really minded. 

 

-

 

 

A few weeks later it was Louis’ charity football match. He was so pumped to be playing with legends, players he’s watched and rooted for, for years. And the fact Harry was going to be there to support him just added to his excitement. 

 

Before the game he got the chance to go around to fan’s boxes to give autographs and talk to fans that came to support him. 

In one box a fan asked him “Is Harry here to support you?” 

Louis could barely contain the smile that spread across his face. 

“Yeah Harry came today. I need all of the support I can get, have you seen the lineup for today? Absolute legends all of ‘em.” 

 

The fan couldn’t stop smiling at this news. She was obviously a Larry shipper, and he was positive she was going to make a Tumblr post about their encounter later. 

\- 

 

The crowds at the stadium were wild. When Louis stepped out on the turf, he heard the added screams of the 1D fans that bought tickets just to see him play. He looked out to the crowd and saw Harry in the very front row, sitting right next to Liam. 

Louis looked up and gave them a small wave. He got a wave back from Liam and two thumbs up and a mouthed ‘good luck’ from Harry. 

 

The “Rainbow Direction’ flag didn’t go unnoticed by Louis. He felt so happy that he had fans that would support them no matter what. 

 

Louis played his heart out, and even though his team didn’t end up winning, he still had a blast. 

 

After the game Louis embraced Harry in a sweaty gross hug.

“You smell Lou, take a shower,” Said Harry with a small laugh. Louis responded by punching his husband playfully in the shoulder.

Harry just laughed while Liam looked at the two men with a smile while shaking his hand at the two idiot husbands.

 

-

 

That night the Larry side of Tumblr was in full panic mode. Louis and Harry looked through their tags while they were cuddled together in bed. Some fan conspiracies made them laugh at the ridiculousness, but others were so dead on it was almost scary. 

 

Louis and Harry had decided to make fake Tumblr accounts a while ago. They were curious to see how the fans reacted to certain scenarios. Most of the time the fans went bat shit crazy over some little thing. For example Lairport 2k15.

 

Louis thought it was a good idea to give them little doses of Larry before the actual coming out. This way no one would die from cardiac arrest when the news is revealed. 

 

-

About three weeks later the Coca-Cola ads started to release. Every combination of duos and trios were made, except the ones when Louis and Harry are in the same shot. 

Many people were confused and angry over this. Most just used it as a fact that Larry is so real, they can’t even do a 30 second commercial together. 

Louis sort of wished he would be allowed social media when the video was released, or at least Tumblr. He wanted to see the reactions of the Larry shippers. But he knew it was better to stay away for a while, just to be safe. 

-

It took 27 tries to record the commercial just right. Every time there was something wrong. Whether it be the kiss was too passionate, or Louis couldn’t stop laughing, or Harry forgetting his line because he was too busy staring at Louis, no take was good enough until the 27th one. 

They both watched the final cut to approve. The commercial was so cute. Harry was looking into Louis’s eyes as he said, “True friendship sometimes leads to true love.”  
Then there was a small yet passionate kiss. By just watching this ten second clip, you could obviously tell the two boys were in love. 

 

-

 

God, Louis hated the airport. The paps and fans who wanted pictures, the long security lines, the rush to get to the terminals. He hated it all. But at least this time he’ll have Harry with him for the five hour plane ride to Tenerife.

Tenerife was a beautiful tropical island, one of the couple’s favorite vacation spots. The beautiful beaches, the gorgeous scenery, and the privacy they could have all contributed to this.

 

They had decided to go away for a week while the news is released. This way people can settle down before the boys address the news themselves. 

 

When they got off the plane, they warm air swam around their face. The air smelled like sea salt and sand. The scent instantly soothed Louis. Finally a week of relaxation before having to face the fact that everyone knew that Larry was real. 

After a short car ride, the couple arrived at their villa on the beach. 

The villa was beautiful. From the tiled floors to the paintings on the walls. The place smelled of sea salt and fresh ocean air. Louis took both bags to the master bed room and shoved them in the closet. 

“Aren’t you going to unpack those?” Questioned Harry. 

Louis gave him a small smile. “Of Course, but only after I do this.” 

With that he wrapped his arms around his husband and gave him a passionate kiss. 

“As much as I love this,” chuckled Harry, “I really am hungry. Can we resume this after we get food?” 

Louis let out a small groan, but reluctantly agreed. 

 

\- 

They had a beautiful dinner on the beach. They ate and drank wine and talked about what was on their minds. 

After dinner they laid out on a blanket and watch the sunset. The sky was filled with beautiful reds and oranges. The sun had dipped down into the horizon, till the point where you could only see a sliver of the fiery sun over the sea. 

Louis was sitting in between Harry’s long legs. Harry’s arms were wrapped around his shorter spouse. Louis leaned back against his husband. He looked out to the horizon. The sunset was truly beautiful. Wrapped in his husband’s arms he felt truly and completely happy. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ hairline. 

“What about kids, I know we have a lot going on with the whole ‘coming out’ thing. But I’ve always wanted to be a father, and I know you want kids too, and…” 

Louis cut his rambling husband off with a kiss, which caused Harry to blush. Louis loved the fact that even though they’ve been together for five years, he can still make his husband blush. 

“Honey, I love the idea. But, I don’t think now is the best time. I mean we both have so much on our plates right now. I mean we’re only just coming out this week. I’m not saying no, I’m just saying not right now.” 

Harry’s face fell a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry for mentioning it,” he mumbled. 

“No, baby, please don’t be upset. I love you so much. How about after we’re down with this tour, we can look at adoption, or other methods of having a kid. Is that reasonable?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. “I understand, you bring up a good point. I just, I feel so happy and I love you so much, kids would just complete this almost perfect life.” 

Louis just smiled at his husband and said, “I love you too.” 

-

 

The next day Harry received a call from Modest. 

“I just wanted to let you know we are releasing the commercial today at 10 am. So stay off all social media for a while, we don’t know how everyone will react to the news. No matter what happens just remember that your band and staff all support you.” 

“Thank you for that. I’ll tell Louis. Bah bye take care.” 

“Tell me what?” Asked Louis. 

“Oh, hey babe didn’t know you were awake. I just got a call from management. They’re releasing the video today at 10 am, so stay off of social media.” 

“Will do,” said Louis with a smile, “I can’t believe that it’s happening. Like wow, I can finally hold your hand and kiss you in public now.” 

“I know. It’s wonderful babe.” 

-

 

The boys waited to 10 am. Once the clock rung twice, singling the new hour, the couple opened up a bottle of champagne. They both realized it was a bit too early for alcohol, but hey, they had a reason to celebrate.

A little after ten Harry got a call from his mom. 

“Harry! I saw the video. You two are the cutest! Social media has been crazy since the video aired, I had to turn off my twitter notifications because of all the tweets I was getting.”  
“Thanks mum. I was told to stay off of social media for the week, so I guess I’ll see the craziness that’s been going on when we get home.”  
“Okay hon. I can’t wait to see you! Promise you and Louis will visit me before you go back on tour.”  
‘I promise mum. Might take us a while because of all the madness that’s happening, but I promise to squeeze you in.”  
“I’ve got to go darling. Can’t wait to see you guys soon! Send my love to Louis. Love you!”  
“Okay, I will, and love you too!” 

“Was that Anne?” Questioned Louis.  
“Yes it was. She sends her love. I also told her we’ll visit before we go back on tour.”  
“Sounds wonderful. Haven’t seen Anne in a while. We should also visit my mum and the kids. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see us.” Said Louis.  
“Perfect idea Lou. I can’t wait to see them, all of your siblings are so cute.”  
“What about me? Am I cute?” Teased Louis.  
“The absolute cutest.” Harry said right before kissing his husband.  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” Louis said with a smirk. 

Harry then started to tickle his husband. It soon became an all-out tickle war that ended just before Louis was about to pee his pants. 

Life was good in the Tomlinson-Styles household.  
-

 

Harry was nervous. They had landed in London and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face everyone. Their week in Tenerife was amazing. Filled with swimming, long walks on the beach and amazing sex. Harry felt like it was their honey moon all over again. 

But now it was over and once again they were back in rainy London. 

“Babe, you okay?” Questioned Louis.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just nervous. You never know how the public is going to react to this sort of thing.”  
“Haz, look at me. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. All that matters is I love you, and everyone who loves you supports us. Everyone who thinks otherwise is just jealous of what we have.”  
“You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Haz. Now let’s face the world.” 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and gave him a small smile. The flight attendant that was on their jet opened up the door and the couple stepped out. 

When they entered the airport they were mobbed by paparazzi. Their security team tried their best to keep it under control. 

Louis kept his hand grasped in his husband’s. He ignored all of the things that the paps were yelling at them. 

It took forever to get out of the airport and back to their house. 

Once they got home they both immediately went to the bedroom to lay down. Both of them were exhausted and jet lagged from the trip.  
It was Harry’s idea to pull out the iPad and check Tumblr. 

It had looked like the Larry tag had been set on fire. Everyone was freaking out. Almost a week later people still were freaking out about the video. 

They both got enjoyment from the reaction videos, the conspiracy theories about what happened, the edits and all of the text posts concerning them. 

After about an hour of scrolling they both decided to call it a night. Their interview with Barbara Walters was scheduled tomorrow and they needed all of the sleep they could get. 

-

 

The interview was scheduled to be at their home right outside of London, the one they were both staying at. 

The news crew arrived at 11 am to set up. Their living room was turned into a news studio. 

Barbra arrived at 1 pm. They soon after started to discuss the questions. Within the hour they were ready to start shooting. 

“Hello, I’m Barbra Walters and today I’m sitting down with two members of One Direction, who had released some big news last week. Take a look.” 

The Coke ad played. Louis and Harry both smiled at the screen. 

“So boys. What do you have to say about the video?”  
Harry chuckled, “Well, the video was our way of coming out to the world.”  
“I see. So tell me about the origins of your relationship.”  
“It started in the X-Factor house,” Louis explained, “I had a little crush on him during boot camp, and when we were put together as a band I was ecstatic. After dancing around the attraction we both had for each other, we both confessed our true feelings. And the rest is history.”  
“So what’s your relationship title per say. Dating?”  
“We are married. We tied the knot in September 2013. So married for almost two years and we’ve been together for five.” Said Harry.  
“Louis, explain to me the situation with Eleanor. Was there ever any real feelings there?”  
“No there was not. Eleanor is a sweet girl, but I never had any romantic feelings for her. Our management team thought it was best to have a fake relationship to try to hide our sexuality. “  
“Why hide. Why cover up your relationship for so long?”  
“Boybands thrive off of the attraction girls have for them. It was like that for N*SYNC and Back Street Boys and it was still like that for us. We were so scared that our sexualities would hurt the band.” Explained Harry.  
“Why now? Why choose this time to come out?”  
“We’ve built up our brand enough that we are not so dependent on attraction to sell tickets. With the full support of our bandmates and our team, we decided to come out.” Said Louis.  
“So what’s next for ‘Larry Stylinson’?”  
“Not a lot at the moment. We’re just finishing up this tour and working on the next album.”  
“What about kids?”  
“We both discussed it, and yes we do see kids in the future for us.” Said Louis. Harry smiled adoringly at his husband.  
“Well America, there you have it. Thank you two for joining me tonight. This is Barbra Walters, goodnight America.” 

-

 

Their tour resumed about three weeks after the interview aired. Everyone was glad that ticket sales weren’t hurt by Louis and Harry coming out.  
The public seemed to support the couple, except for the few haters, but that was to be expected.  
The shows for the rest of the tour were fantastic. Harry and Louis could now hold hands interact on stage. The shows were more energetic and a lot more fun. 

Everyone was happy for the two. Life was perfect. 

-

About four months after the OTRA tour ended Harry and Louis began the adoption process. 

Six months after it began they welcomed home Darcy, a three month old girl they adopted from China. The world fell in love with her the minute that they adopted her. Life would be good for Darcy. 

-

In 2016 Liam and Zayn finally came out. They were married shortly after. Eight months after they got married they adopted Ben, from an American orphanage.  
Later that year Niall and Gemma married and had little baby Lucas. 

In 2017 the boys decided to call it quits. They all were happily married and content, they didn’t need the added stress of the band. Everyone was supportive and understood the reason. 

After the band split up Louis opened his record label. He worked at the office four times a week, but he enjoyed it all the same.  
Harry got a job at Radio One being a radio personality. He did the Friday morning shows with Nick Grimshaw and Monday mornings by himself. Sometimes he would pick up an extra shift, but mostly he stayed home with their five kids. Darcy, Dylan, Edward, William and Lily, who were all adopted. 

Life was amazing in the Tomlinson-Styles household, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
